Love Me, Not Him
by lucianolover
Summary: Noah returns to Oakdale with a plan to get Luke back. Despite Luke's discouragement, Noah is determined not to give up on what he believes is his one true love. Will he get Luke back?
1. The Return

As the sun begins to set on the residents of Oakdale, Illinois one resident is just pulling into town; to be more specific, the Lakeview Hotel. His black truck might seem ordinary, however he hoped one resident in particular would recognize it.

Climbing out of the truck, Noah Mayer couldn't help smiling. So far his plan was running smoothly. It was going so smoothly that not even his current boyfriend knew of it. Glancing over at Mason Jarvis, Noah remembers all the pain the man had caused, but that was all in the past.

Before walking in the front doors, Noah grabs Mason by the arm and pulls him in close. The two men kiss passionately, as if the world was theirs alone. When a slight drizzle begins to fall it makes the kiss that much more cliché. Neither Noah nor Mason care about getting wet; for both were getting what they want.

Finally Noah pulls away in order to breathe and the two enter the hotel. Upon reaching the front desk, Noah sees that Lily Snyder is manning it. Her presence further proves Noah's plan's eminent success. One glance at her takes Noah back to his tumultuous relationship with her son. It had been his very first relationship as a gay man and when they had split up some months ago it had been hard for Noah to move on with his life.

"Hello Mrs. Snyder." Noah warmly greets the woman who would always be like a second mom to him.

"Actually it's Ms. Walsh and has been since Holden married Molly." Lily smiles meekly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I always thought you guys would make it." Noah empathizes.

"Well after Luke moved into an apartment with Dr. Oliver I realized that he had given up on ever being with his first true love again. So I did the same, I gave up." Lily explains as she pulls up reservations on the computer.

"Well, Mr. Mayer your reservation seems to be in order. Here is your key and if you need anything just _call._" Lily returns to her professional air, but she still emphasizes the word 'call'.

"Okay. Thanks again, Mrs. Sny- I mean Ms. Walsh." Noah smiles as he takes the key and grabs his bag.

Turning to Mason, Noah grabs his hand and they head to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Mason turns to Noah and places his left hand on Noah's right cheek. Noah doesn't relax into the touch, a fact which goes unnoticed by Mason.

"Noah you can only imagine how surprised I was to find you back in my life." Mason says in a low gruff voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Noah says somewhat distractedly.

"Especially after how I was treated by Mr. Snyder the last time I was here in Oakdale. What happened with you guys anyways?" Mason insistently continues the conversation.

"We, uh, broke up, like months ago." Noah responds turning out of Mason's gaze and touch.

"I see." Mason simply replies.

The two men fall silent for the remaining two floors of their journey. At the fourth floor the elevator doors open with a small ding. Noah quickly strides from the constricting box and strides up the hallway not even bothering to look and see if Mason was keeping up. At room 404 Noah stops and pulls out the key card to open the door.

Five minutes later both men were safely tucked away in their room and Mason was sitting watching the television set. Noah was grabbing extra linens from the closet and was making up the cot bed that he had asked room service to bring up. Mason glances over at the cot bed and stands up.

"Why did you ask for them to bring an extra bed up?" Mason asks a devilish look in his dark eyes.

"Did you think we would sleep in the same bed?" Noah asks a little irritated by even the smallest implication of such a thing.

"Well, yeah" Mason says enthusiastically.

"Mason! We hardly know each other! It took Luke and me a year and a half to get to that stage in our relationship. I am not about to jump into bed with the next hot body I find." Noah turns on Mason and says vehemently.

"I thought that you wanted to be in that type of relationship with me, a fun one." Mason retorts, his voice rising in anger.

"NO!" Noah screams before turning on his heel and slamming the door shut behind him.

Noah storms out of the Lakeview and walks angrily to no place in particular. In fact, Noah had no idea where he was going until he looks up and sees that he is standing outside of Java. With a smile Noah remembers all the happy times he shared inside the four walls of the local coffeehouse. It was where he had worked his first real job upon first arriving here. It was also where he spent many hours studying and just hanging out with Luke.

Now that Luke and Noah were separately seeing other people Noah is sort of afraid to step inside for fear of being sucked into the past. If Noah could have his way in life, he would fully allow himself to get sucked back in time. However, as luck would have it he couldn't go back because the other party involved no longer wanted any relationship with him.

With a huge sigh Noah enters Java. It is like literally stepping back in time. The atmosphere of Java would never change no matter how much time passed. It would always have that unmistakable feeling of warmth and security. Noah had always loved Java because he always felt like every dream was possible whenever he is there.

Behind the counter stands a young college girl with wavy blonde hair. Her nametag indicates that her name is Kylie. Noah approaches her and gives her a smile.

"I'd like to order…" Noah begins telling the girl before he is distracted by a conversation occurring nearby.

Noah turns around and finds himself looking at none other than Luke Snyder and Dr. Reid Oliver. The two look cozy with their fingers intertwined over the table and their heads close together.

"What do you say we take this back to the apartment? We'd be _alone._" Dr. Oliver mutters mischievously, his eyes undressing Luke.

"Uh…" Luke hesitates, thrown by Reid's sudden implication of sex.

"Luke," Noah steps in, staring Luke down with much intensity.

"N-Noah, w-what are you d-doing h-here" Luke stammers as he nervously glances over at Reid.

"Just getting a coffee," Noah answers nonchalantly.

"Then get your coffee and go" Reid sneers, grabbing Luke's hand tightly.

"Uh, Noah why don't you join us?" Luke asks nervously, pulling both his hands off the table.

"I don't have time. I should get back to Mason. It was nice seeing you again, Luke." Noah says with a smile before leaving JAVA, without a coffee.

Noah continues walking towards the square in Old Towne. At the square's bench, Noah stops and mutters a countdown, from five, under his breath. At the utterance of number one, Noah hears hurried footsteps behind him.

"Noah wait! I need to talk to you." Luke calls out breathlessly.

Noah turns and sees Luke hanging over the bench armrest, trying to catch his breath. For a second, Noah is thrust into the memory of a much happier time for the two of them. Back then Noah felt like the whole world was his for the taking. Luke's simple way of loving him made him believe true love did exist. More than anything Noah wanted that back, which is why he came back to town.

"So, you're dating Mason now?" Luke asks, still out of breath.

"So, you're _with_ Reid now?" Noah answers with a question.

"Umm…sort of" Luke responds sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

"Wow, you sure move fast." Noah scoffs.

"You're one to talk. 'I gotta get back to _Mason_'" Luke retorts, becoming slightly angry.

"What about you? Practically jumping Reid's bones back there" Noah shouts.

"Are you saying I shouldn't be 'jumping his bones'?" Luke asks, glaring at Noah.

"I'm saying you don't even know him! It's not like you to just jump in bed with someone you hardly know." Noah screams, getting in Luke's face.

"Now you're really one to talk, Mr. _I'm gay but sleep with girls_ Mayer. I figured it must be fun having hot random sex, after all you seemed to enjoy it that time I walked in on you and Maddie at Branson." Luke hisses angrily.

"Oh so you can sling Maddie in my face but, I can't tell you that what I think you are doing with Reid is wrong? Look I will admit that I was wrong to make you suffer like I did, but at least I don't constantly bring up your mistakes! Is the real reason why we waited over a year to have sex because you couldn't trust me; or was it because you truly wanted the moment to be special, Mr. _I believe in love not just sex_ Snyder." Noah asks his face red with anger.

"You have no right to judge me! You have no claim in my life anymore. You broke up with me, remember?" Luke steps back in frustration.

"NO! You gave me an ultimatum, I had no choice." Noah says equally frustrated.

"You had a choice! You _could've_ had me or nothing. You chose NOTHING!" Luke's voice rises once more.

"I needed you but, I also needed my freedom." Noah explains, starting to calm down.

"So that's why you treated me like a leper? You needed me and your freedom? That makes me feel that much better!" Luke yells, stepping a little bit further from Noah.

"I'm sorry you couldn't trust that I'd get better and in extension treat you better! I thought we could get through anything." Noah starts out angry and finishes soft and caring.

"So did I." Luke steps towards Noah, placing his hand on Noah's.

"I'm sorry." Noah says as he kisses Luke's cheek before turning and walking away.

"So am I" Luke mutters to the retreating figure of Noah.

That night Luke chooses to sleep at the farm with his grandma, dad, and step-mom, which leaves Reid alone at the apartment; alone wondering what he did wrong.

Luke enters his old childhood bedroom and heaves a sigh. He closes his eyes and lets his crazy thoughts run wild.

_How could Noah even think that I would betray him like that? Sex with Dr. Reid? No way! I'm totally not ready for that. What is Noah doing with Mason? I thought he hated the guy. I guess that's just him moving on. If he's moving on then why did he kiss me? And why did he care what I'm doing with Reid? This is all so confusing! Why do I even care? He broke my heart and I've told myself that I'm over him. But am I really?_


	2. The Plan

Luke woke up on the couch in his apartment. Things with Reid had gotten tense since Noah's return a week ago. The return would have been a non-event if Noah hadn't kissed Luke's cheek and then left. That simple kiss had flipped Luke's world upside down.

The sound of the doorbell gets Luke off the couch. Standing in front of the door is an acne faced teenager holding a simple envelope. Luke gives the teen a look of confusion.

"This is for a Mr. Luke Snyder" the teen says, handing over the envelope.

"Uh…thanks" Luke mutters before closing the door.

Luke shuffles to the kitchen. After grabbing a cup of coffee, he leans on the counter and stares at the envelope. He is so lost in the thoughts of what it could be that he doesn't hear Dr. Reid enter. Reid places a kiss on Luke's cheek before striding across the room for some coffee.

"Blech. You are the world's worst coffee maker." Reid insults as he spits out the coffee and dumps the rest in the sink.

"Mmm" Luke mumbles distractedly.

"Luciano" Reid reads Luke's envelope, "Who the hell is Luciano?"

"It's my full name. I don't ever use it though because I feel like it associates me with my bio dad, Damian." Luke mutters, still staring at the envelope.

"As exciting as this is, I have to get to the hospital. Careful not to blind yourself with that intense gaze you got going there, Snyder." Reid bids farewell.

Luke looks up in time to see Reid exit the apartment. Looking back down at the envelope, Luke decides to open it. After what seems like an eternity, Luke gets the envelope open. Inside is a small notecard with four simple words.

_Same here my Luciano_

Luke's breath hitches in his chest at the sight of those words. Only one person in the world would ever say that. Noah Mayer. Stunned, Luke drops the card on the floor without even realizing it. He robotically gets dressed and leaves for work at the foundation.

However, halfway there Luke changes his mind and decides to visit the Lakeview. Once there Luke sits in his car as he feels his resolve waning. Then an idea occurs to him.

Noah gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. Walking to the closet he hears a knock on the door. With a sigh, Noah answers the door.

"A letter for Mr. Noah Mayer" the messenger says.

"Thanks," Noah replies taking the letter before closing the door.

Noah glances at the envelope and drops it in shock. On the envelope is the phrase, "Bubby". Only one person in the world would call him that, ever.

Regaining his composure, Noah picks up the envelope and sits down on his camp bed. The envelope feels like it weighs a ton in his hands. He realizes that this little letter is the making or breaking of his plan. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Noah opens the envelope.

_Noah-_

_Always know that I care about you, but your actions hurt me. No matter what you say I still feel like you blame me for your accident. Hope you are happy with Mason. Despite what happened you'll always hold a place in my heart. You are now and forevermore the greatest love of my life._

_-Luke_

Upon reaching the end of the note, Noah closes his eyes and smiles. Luke's words prove to him that his plan will work, even if it takes all that he has left in him. In fact it was now time for Phase 2: Romantic Gesture.

Based on Noah's facts, Luke would be at the foundation office all day. The perfect opportunity for Noah would be the lunch hour. Now all he had to do was get past the annoying secretary who manned the front desk.

Leaning back in his chair, Luke stifles a yawn. The brown nosing intern that stood before him was rambling on about something. Luke knew from experience he could zone the guy out and simply agree to look into it. Personally, Luke couldn't care less about any business changing ideas the guy had because his job at the foundation was merely meant to pass the time. All business changes were taken on by either his mother or his grandmother.

Suddenly there is a knock on his door. Luke asks the guy to "hold that thought" before getting up and opening the door. Standing in the doorway is the last person Luke ever expected to see, Noah Mayer. Giving Noah the once over, Luke realizes that his eyes linger on the contours of Noah's muscles. Said muscles could always make Luke feel loved, cherished, protected, and comforted all at the same time. No other man could give Luke that, especially not Reid. Sure Reid was a great boyfriend and all but even in the most intimate of moments a part of him was distant and cold.

Without even taking his eyes off of Noah, Luke tells his intern to leave and ushers Noah inside. The two share a brief moment of close proximity before Noah steps around Luke and strides around the office. Luke keeps his eyes on Noah at all times, forgetting that they were no longer together and that there is an outside world.

"Nice office space, it's very roomy." Noah comments conversationally.

"You seriously saved me from boredom just now," Luke says, snapping out of his reverie.

"Glad to be of service" Noah says with a crooked smile.

"I got your note." Luke simply replies.

"And I yours," Noah returns, "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Well…I am sort of busy at the moment. M-maybe another t-time," Luke stumbles, nervously fiddling with the keys in his pocket, averting his eyes from Noah once more.

"Sure, another time" Noah responds, heading towards the door. However before exiting he turns back and with a mischievous smile he says, "Glad to know my presence unnerves you. Don't think I didn't see you undressing me with your eyes, Snyder."

At the front desk Noah hands the secretary an envelope. With a knowing smile, she agrees to deliver it for him. As Noah slips out the door, she walks to Luke's office and knocks.

Luke opens the envelope addressed to 'Luciano' faster than he did the first one. Inside is a key and a note.

_Luke-_

_Please don't give up on us. Don't you remember how we used to just lay around talking? I miss that Luke, really I do. Most of all I miss you. You made my life full and happy for the first time._

_The day you left I felt a part of me just die. I felt even worse after seeing you with Reid; not just around the hospital but, everywhere. Now I truly know how you felt those times you watched me with Ameera._

_I know I really hurt you, but I am willing to wait for you. I am also willing to do whatever it takes to make things right with you because you are my everything. Even if it takes years, you are worth the wait. Always._

_Don't worry about Mason, he doesn't really mean anything to me. I am just using him to get you to see how much we really deserve to be together. Playing Mason like I am makes me feel sick inside and I don't care to ever do something as dirty as this again. You must understand that you will always have my heart. In fact you hold the key._

_Love always,_

_Noah_

_PS If you wish to talk, you hold the key. Come find me._

Luke stares at the key and wonders what it's for. The key looks like one he has seen before but, he can't quite place it.

Noah sits in his truck going over the plan in his head. He hopes that Luke would recognize the key. However, if he didn't then Noah's next clue would surely help the guy out.

A few minutes later Noah climbs out and heads up to his hotel room. Upon entering the room, Noah is greeted by a half naked Mason. Mason pulls Noah inside the room and over to his bed. Noah is then forced down on the bed staring up at Mason's grinning face.

Mason places his mouth on Noah's in a greedy kiss. Noah closes his eyes for a second before reopening them and forcing Mason back. Once Mason is shoved off of Noah, Noah relocates to his bed a few feet away.

"Mason, we need to talk." Noah says with a sigh.

"Wouldn't you rather just do?" Mason asks.

"I'm being serious," Noah says sternly, "I don't love you. In fact, I don't even like you."

"I'm confused." Mason says, his eyes searching Noah's.

"I used you as a pawn in my plan to get Luke back. It was dirty and deceitful and I'm sorry." Noah rushes out the words in one breath.

"What?" Mason runs a hand through his hair trying to grasp all that Noah had just said to him, "Why me?"

"You'd make Luke the most jealous." Noah sighs.

The room falls into an eerie silence in which Noah gets up from the bed and grabs what he needs. With one last sorrowful look at Mason, Noah leaves the room.

Luke heads out to his car after cancelling everything for the day. He needed to find out what the key meant. Upon reaching his car he sees another envelope on his windshield. He opens the note and reads.

_Our troubles didn't begin here but our love did._

Luke climbs in his car and drives to WOAK. Once there his name and familiarity get him on set. The set that looks like a kitchen yields an envelope propped against a fruit bowl. Opening the note Luke finds another clue.

_Take the fruit and go to a place where more than just money was made._

At Java, Luke half expects to find Noah. However, he isn't at all shocked to find a note instead.

_Ask Jeff for 'the usual' then go to a place where we 'served time' after our respective accidents._

Luke tells Jeff to get him the usual and receives not one but two coffees to go. After that he goes to his next destination, where he finds yet another note.

_Grab some band aids and ointment before heading to our usual spot._

Before Luke gets out of the hospital he runs into Reid.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing here?" Reid asks.

"I'm here to, umm, talk to Dr. Hughes about the new wing." Luke blatantly lies.

"What's this?" Reid grabs the clue card out of Luke's hand, "What's your usual spot and with who?"

"I don't know…" Luke whispers, averting his eyes from Reid's.

"It's Noah isn't it?" Reid accuses, finally realizing what the situation is.

"No," Luke answers quickly.

"It is!" Reid says, "I should have known that you would always go back to him. I told you before that I am not going to be the rebound boyfriend."

Luke leaves the hospital and drives to Old Town. Taped to the back of the bench is his next clue.

_Still with me? Good. Now go and find your mom at the Lakeview and tell her you're hungry. Moms always know what you want._

With a groan, Luke walks the few blocks to the Lakeview Hotel. Once inside his mom spots him and smiles. Luke approaches her and smiles.

"Mom I'm hungry." Luke states.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Lily smiles.

"Oh come on Mom, please!" Luke says exasperatedly.

"Okay, but what makes me the person you tell?" Lily retorts, clearly loving her little game.

"You always know what I want." Luke sighs.

"That I do, baby." Lily replies handing over a bag and envelope.

Luke grabs the bag, which contains a bottle of what appears to be wine, and the note.

_Thank your mother for her hospitality before going to the place where I first met Kevin._

Luke sighs and, after thanking his mom, heads back towards his car and Al's Diner. At Al's Diner he runs into Maddie. He gives her a smile and a nod. Maddie walks up to him and presses an envelope into his hand.

_I know Maddie is a sore spot in our history, but she's still your best friend and prom partner. Ask her for a final dance and receive something more._

Luke groans and then smiles at Noah's ingenuity. The man sure knew how to challenge Luke's patience. Looking back on the past hour, Luke realizes he is having the most fun he's had in a long time.

"Maddie, I know this is going to sound crazy but, would you dance with me?" Luke asks a waiting Maddie.

"I would love to if I had the time. Here's some music so you can dance with someone else." Maddie smiles and hands over a CD and some sacks of food.

Taped to the CD is another note. Luke smiles and opens it up.

_Do you smell that? It's some of Emma's oatmeal cookies. Go to the place where I first found a home and family. Reminisce in your old room where you will find something tie-d to us._

Luke leaves Al's Diner and heads to his car. Once inside his car, Luke takes the CD out and puts it in the car's CD player. Almost immediately, the song _Whatever it Takes _by Lifehouse is surrounding Luke. He smiles as he heads out of town towards Snyder Farm.

Pulling in the drive of Snyder Farm Luke is reminded of all the great times that took place there. Here at Snyder Pond, Luke shared his first "moment" with Noah. This was also the place where Noah's love healed Luke's broken body and spirit. Oh how Luke loved this place.

Climbing out of the vehicle, Luke is met by the smells and sounds of his "happy place". Walking in the front door, Luke is suddenly aware of how empty the place is. Emma is nowhere to be found, but she left a plate of cookies on the kitchen counter. Luke smiles and grabs a cookie before heading upstairs.

Inside Luke's old room there is a bed and a dresser, the simplest items because it wasn't "Luke's" anymore. However, draped over the end of the bed is a dark green tie. Luke picks it up and smiles.

_Noah you thought of everything didn't you?_

Luke grabs the tie and bolts back down the stairs. In the kitchen Luke notices a note taped to the fridge. With a shake of his head Luke grabs the note.

_On this very spot we made many memories, some good and one the very worst. However, I would like to make one more memory that is if you'll let it happen. Come to me, Luciano._

Without a second thought, Luke bounds out of the house and to his car. He races across town towards his mother's home. There at the place where the best and worst memory of his time with Noah was made, Luke finds he cannot find his breath. Timidly he makes his way to the porch where he hopes to find the answer to his prayers. With his back to Luke, Noah stands on Lily's porch nervously wringing his hands behind his back. He is wearing the bluest of polo shirts and tightly fitting jeans. Luke gives a signature, Luke smile and sprints up to the porch.


	3. The Reunion

Noah turns at the sound of Luke's footsteps approaching. He can't help but smile at the site coming towards him. He is reminded of one of those old romantic classics where the sun is setting and the two lovers find themselves together and alone under the most perfect of circumstances.

All of his life has been leading up to this pivotal moment. No more would Noah have to sit and wonder about whether or not Luke still loved him. Surely this was a sign that Luke did in fact still care, he was here after all.

Luke gets within a few feet of Noah and decides to halt in mid stride. Suddenly, Luke is as nervous around Noah as he was when the two first met back in the summer of 2007. His hands begin to shake and clam up. His pulse races and his mouth become extremely dry. After all these year's one man could still get to him in a way Luke used to dream about as a teen.

Still rooted to the spot at the sight of Noah Mayer on the porch of his boyhood home, Luke lets his gaze bore into Noah's. Noah, impatient to boot, crosses the short distance between them so that only a dictionary could fit between them.

"You came. I wasn't so sure that you would. I mean after all you do have Reid." Noah says, placing his hand on Luke's arm.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I played your little game. As fun as it was, it seems pointless. I still don't understand the key." Luke whispers, looking down at his nervously shuffling feet.

"It's the key to this house. She gave me a copy ages ago, when I was still blind." Noah chuckles as he explains.

"Why'd you give it to me?" Luke asks, still not catching on to Noah's scheme.

"Okay, will you let me explain?" Noah asks, closing the gap between them and placing his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"Sure," Luke sighs finally looking into Noah's eyes.

"When you gave me that ultimatum I felt trapped, caught between what I wanted and what I needed to do. So I took the easy way out, figuring you'd be right there waiting when I came back to you. Instead, I came back and found you making out with my doctor. I don't know which hurt worse knowing that I had lost you for good due to my stupid pride or knowing that I had lost you to someone I thought I could trust. I never betrayed you Luke and I never will! I thought maybe returning here with Mason would make you see all that you are missing out on. However, you don't even care. You completely forgot about us!" Noah starts his explanation turned rant.

"I never forgot about us! It hurt when you shoved me away like that. Dr. Oliver was there to listen and comfort me when you left. He paid attention to me like I needed you to. He became everything that you weren't." Luke responds.

"Do you even love Dr. Oliver?" Noah asks, calming down to make time for reflection.

"Yes, maybe just a little. I think it was, and still is, the idea of him that I loved more than him itself." Luke says with a sigh.

"What do you mean the idea of him?" Noah asks.

"I mean that dating Dr. Oliver signifies that I am not alone and that I can get the love and attention that I deserve. It also signifies all that I don't have, like you for example." Luke admits slowly.

"So are you saying that you still want me?" Noah asks his voice on the edge of hopeful.

"I am saying that I still love you. Wanting you is a different story. I really don't think we can come back from this, Noah. As much as we would both love to." Luke explains, averting his eyes once again.

"Luke, I believe that we can always come back from anything as long as we give it a try. After three years of an on and off relationship I would think that you would give us more effort than that." Noah says barely above a whisper as he cups Luke's chin in his hand and brings Luke's gaze upwards once more.

"How can we possibly come back from all this," Luke asks softly.

"Just hear me out okay?" Noah pleads.

"Fine," Luke murmurs.

"After seeing you with Reid for the first time, I can now honestly say that I know what you meant when you said it sucked seeing me with Ameera. Frankly I think it more than sucks. It is the worst feeling in the world, knowing that you screwed up and lost everything you hold dear to you. However, I was determined to get you back. Your hesitation that day I told you to go after him was all the motivation I needed. It showed me that you still cared enough to consider my feelings about the whole situation. Thus, I knew that all I needed to do was remind you why you cared so much in the first place. So I devised a scheme. The whole scavenger hunt was my idea to guide you to the most important location in all our history, your bedroom. It was the place where we first made love and first connected in a way that no one could ever take away no matter how hard they tried. Luke, it's the place where I first realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life waking up in your arms and no one else's." Noah finishes explaining, his gaze beseeching Luke to fully understand.

"So why give me something at every location?" Luke reacts logically, obviously avoiding the major issue at hand.

"It was my way of getting you to have a picnic for two with me," Noah whispers, his heart falling at the realization that Luke completely avoided the feelings Noah had just expressed.

"Where would we have a picnic? We are on my mother's porch." Luke points out the obvious, his eyes now looking everywhere but, at Noah.

"Dammit Luke! That is not the point! Did you not here everything I just said?" Noah says exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Sure, I heard it but, now I'm just wondering what you are going to do about it." Luke says, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Oh…" Noah says, suddenly aware that he didn't have a plan for this part of the scheme.

"Well, we could put the key to good use and visit my bedroom, for old time's sake of course." Luke whispers, rubbing his hands on Noah's biceps.

Before either of them move off of the porch Noah gets up the nerve to do what he'd wanted to do since Luke had first walked up. Placing his hands on Luke's cheeks, Noah gazes into Luke's eyes and brings the younger man's face to his. The pair lock lips in the most intensely, passionate kiss of the decade. It was one to rival all the Hollywood classics.

Luke closed his eyes and felt the spark of electricity almost immediately after Noah's lips made contact with his. After what seemed like years of simple, yet loving lip lock, Luke feels Noah's tongue against his lips begging for entrance. Luke slightly opens his mouth giving Noah's tongue the access it wanted. The feeling of Noah's warm wet tongue gliding over his made Luke's cock quiver; this was passion like Luke had never known before.

Noah moaned into his kiss with Luke as he fumbled with the door, gaining them entrance into the house. As the boys excitedly bump their way into Lily's home, they are both reminded of another time when their entrance was this frenzied. Noah pulls away in order to waggle his eyebrow knowingly at Luke and gaze up towards the upstairs where Luke's bedroom lay. Luke responds by kissing Noah gently and pulling him towards the stairs.

The boys arrive at Luke's bedroom in no time at all, before attacking the bed Luke turns ever so slightly and locks the door. Their kisses resume in earnest fashion. Noah tugs at Luke's button shirt, freeing it from his belted pants. Not caring about the buttons, Noah rips the shirt off of Luke's torso revealing a well chiseled chest and abdomen. Noah stops kissing for a moment, lost in awe at the perfection of Luke's form, having forgotten its exact features. Without even realizing it, Noah was rediscovering all the nooks and crevices of his lover. Noah is brought out of his reverie and rediscovery by Luke's urgent tugging on Noah's polo.

Once both men are freed from their shirts the kissing resumes, as eager as before, only now their hands were fumbling with belts and toes where trying to kick off shoes. With a low, drawn out moan Luke grips Noah's shoulders tight and starts kissing Noah's neck. The men's pants were soon topping the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. All that remained between them and sexual relief was air. Luke opened the side table drawer and handed Noah the tube of lube and a condom.

For a second before being consumed by thoughts of Luke's warmth, Noah wondered how Luke seemed to be totally prepared. Then Luke kissed Noah intensely while stroking Noah's cock in a slow tantalizing manner. Noah gave a moan of content as he rolled Luke over and began preparing him for entrance. Noah entered pure bliss as his fingers became surrounded by Luke's warmth; it was like coming home for the first time in years even though it had only been months. Hearing Luke moan his name encouraged Noah to speed things up, soon Noah had entered Luke and the men entered a world that was all their own.

Hours later, exhausted and sweaty, Luke and Noah lay in bed together just looking at one another. They were tracing each other's contours and smiling like goofy little children on Christmas day. It was at that moment that they realized no one could ever replace the other in their world. For them life was all about Luke and Noah or Noah and Luke, no one else could enter it and neither man could leave it. It became apparent that life was meant to be all about them; it just took a major breakup for them to really see that. Both had grown a lot in the last few months, neither one was whiney and self absorbed anymore. They were exactly where they needed to be: home.

"So, I still hold the key to your heart?" Noah asks Luke, breaking their silence.

"You were the only one that ever did," Luke murmurs placing a soft kiss on Noah's lips.

"Same here" Noah says softly, pulling Luke into his arms and kissing the top of Luke's head.


End file.
